<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【明正言顺】明正言不顺 （憨憨艺人x凶猛经纪人） by z2527751</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548502">【明正言顺】明正言不顺 （憨憨艺人x凶猛经纪人）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751'>z2527751</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all尹</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>＊克拉连麦延伸脑洞</p><p>＊ooc注意！文章内容纯属虚构，不要信！</p><p>＊平行世界，娱乐圈，明还是那个艺人，正变成他的经纪人</p><p>＊时间线：明35岁正26岁</p><p>＊不用意外，尹正攻起来是很攻的，晓明受起来也是很受的……</p><p>＊其实这里的尹正本该是tjp，不过为了名字好听我就挪用了( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>后续请走：</p><p>第二章 </p><p>第三章 </p><p>第四章 </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明被扔到床上，捂着胸口被扯的大敞开的衣领缩在床头角落里退无可退，奶狗一样惊恐的眼神看着尹正。</p><p> </p><p>“这么想要发泄欲望是吗？啊？你这么想做怎么不找我呀，晓明哥。”</p><p> </p><p>尹正步步逼过来边解着衣扣边操着低沉的嗓音说道，</p><p> </p><p>“我好歹是你头号粉丝不是，你要什么我不会给呀，对不对？”</p><p> </p><p>说着扯起一侧嘴角邪魅一笑道，</p><p> </p><p>“要嫖就来嫖我啊，你出去找人还得花钱，对我你甚至可以白嫖。”</p><p> </p><p>说罢他一把扯开衬衫前扣，露出底下结实的肉体，胸肌忒大，还带着点颤。</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明吓得泪都要出来了，道：</p><p> </p><p>“你，你不要过来啊——！我，我哪里敢找你啊！这哪里是嫖你啊这根本是被嫖好吗！！”</p><p>黄晓明看了尹正大敞着的胸前，正解着皮带的动作，说话都打颤了。他尹正平时看起来个头娇小脾气好，可真算起来他黄晓明是绝不敢惹自己这个好好先生经纪人的。黄晓明体格练过，论身材尹正远没有黄晓明来的漂亮，可他一身功夫却是实打实的能揍人，真实干起来在尹正的拳脚面前黄晓明就一小鸡仔。</p><p> </p><p>你就看尹正光着这身白肉嘴上说着让他嫖，可他步步逼近的那副气势，活脱脱一强占良家妇女的地痞恶霸样。</p><p> </p><p>尹正听了也绷不住噗呲一声笑了，笑弯了腰笑弯了眼就又变回那个老妈子和蔼经纪人了。笑罢了不大正经的指着黄晓明笑骂道：</p><p> </p><p>“那你说你为啥要跑去那种地方，那里干什么的你不知道啊？你这好不容易才发展的好点，又去嫖，存心让人揪小辫子吗？到时候被哪里镜头拍到，往死了编排你，看你怎么脱身！”</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明急了，梗着脖子用他那闪着正直光亮的眼神辩驳道：</p><p> </p><p>“我哪里去嫖了！我是这种人吗！我被你成天盯的跟条狗似的我敢嫖吗我！我就是被人给架过去的，着了朋友的道了可以吗？我傻，我傻还不行吗？”</p><p>说完抱紧了委屈的自己不忘用鼻子哼哼两句。</p><p> </p><p>尹正看他这副样子倒也忍俊不禁，黄晓明这副性子真的是不知人间疾苦，也不知为啥，不老小的人了，做人的眼色还没有他这个二十几的毛头小子伶俐，什么都敢答应下来。他那些玩意儿是朋友吗，那都是算准了他好糊弄上赶着来吸他血的活阎王！</p><p> </p><p>尹正敞着衣襟大开大合的往一旁坐下来：</p><p> </p><p>“你可长点心吧，别什么玩意都答应别人，你那点破事我还不知道？要不是我成天把你栓条链子紧盯着你，替你鞍前马后的擦屁股筛本子拉人脉，你早被人拉出来黑出五条街去了！倒时候别说被我上了，你可是要被全国的舆论给轮上个几十遍的。”</p><p> </p><p>尹正很少这么粗俗的说话，这可见他是真带了点气的，好在尹正并不是真会闹掰的性子，凶悍归凶悍，骨子里都是真为他好，黄晓明心里也是明了的。</p><p> </p><p>“这些年你辛苦了……正正”</p><p> </p><p>尹正被他肉麻出一身鸡皮，黄晓明真是无时无刻不撩，真就学不乖，什么偶像剧戏码都好意思随时随地往出整，又不知道到底有没有真有那个意思，害人瞎相思。</p><p> </p><p>他反射性的就怼道：</p><p> </p><p>“噫……你别叫我，别叫我那种名字，两个大男人的，也不嫌臊的慌……”</p><p> </p><p>末了又怕给他说生分了，磕磕巴巴的顺把毛：</p><p> </p><p>“不过以后真有点啥需求了你就先跟我说，正经办法有的是，嗯，实在要是没处发泄去，我也真可以陪你睡觉的，这么点事我还是能做的，咳咳。”</p><p> </p><p>罢了转过去心虚的干咳两下，好像这种话说的是啥兄弟义气似的。</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明也不知道咋想的，也一板一眼的应：</p><p> </p><p>“我知道我知道，啊，我知道你心疼我，以后只找你，跟别人都说我有主了管的紧，好不。”</p><p> </p><p>尹正一口气差点没把自己呛死——这说的是人话吗，他转头拿他的阎罗样恶狠狠的盯着黄晓明，身子却被臊的口齿也不清了耳朵脖子脸哪哪都红了，他皮肤白，身上又都敞着也挡也挡不住，这下倒成他是被调戏到愤羞的小媳妇了。</p><p> </p><p>“你！我早晚被你这张嘴给气死——走了！关灯睡觉！！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-tbc-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>写在后面：说实话前后两篇本都是主张暧昧的性张力的，本都应是有车的，可是后来感觉，他们俩的氛围好像越是不捅破越有意思，就没有车了……嘿嘿</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——————————————</p><p>“喂，正啊，我听说有一个挺好的话剧在海选演员你要不要来去参加呀。”</p><p>黄晓明的这一通电话成了尹正后来的人生转折点。</p><p> </p><p>尹正心里忐忑着先抛下手里的所有事务一边跟别人赔不是一边赶紧打的过去找黄晓明谈话。</p><p>赶到时黄晓明正在化妆间里候戏默台词，尹正一贯来都跟他很利落的，这次不知道为什么提不起气势来，走进来落坐在沙发上好像恢复到初识时那小粉丝和偶像的立场里，局促不安的问道：</p><p>“为什么突然提这么一茬啊，哥？”</p><p>晓明愣了一下，意识到他说的是刚才话剧的那个话题，遂柔和说道：</p><p> </p><p>“啊，你不是一直想当个演员来着吗，说是：儿时不好意思说出来的梦想，我就一直想着有机会你应该去试试的。正好这次这个话剧据说整个班底都有保障的，我觉得是个很合适的机会。”</p><p> </p><p>“可，可是我都干这行干到这份上了，我也没学过演戏啊，这怎么一下子能转换的过去。”</p><p> </p><p>晓明感觉这时候的尹正特别孩子气，他也不知道为什么，有时候感觉尹正特成熟，两人年龄颠倒，有的时候年龄差又会正过来，特别有当他哥哥的感觉，黄晓明放缓了语气安慰道：</p><p> </p><p>“你来当我助理之前不是演过一阵音乐剧吗，那就是很好的履历呀，别怕的，如果有不会的我可以教你，手把手教效率很高的，我尽可能给你托到肯定能入选的程度，啊。”</p><p> </p><p>尹正皱着眉头在那纠结着，话他肯定听进去了，但就是有别扭，冲口就怼道：</p><p> </p><p>“哎呀不是那么一回事儿！你不懂！——”</p><p> </p><p>他抬头怨气的瞪了眼黄晓明，站起来毛躁了两步，没吭声的就甩头走了，留黄晓明在那瞪大了眼睛莫名其妙：</p><p> </p><p>“诶！你怎么走了呢？话还没说清楚呢！……这孩子，什么脾气。”</p><p> </p><p>没把话说清楚的尹正灰溜溜的跑了，他回去忙忙叨叨的又捡起流程，好像要把自己本职工作继续干起来，可是显然心不在焉，他心里根本没放下那事，转悠了半天，最后还是一屁股坐在沙发上重新打算起那事。</p><p> </p><p>这样的好机会搁以前的自己是绝对不会想放过的，可是梦想这种东西要是说勇敢就能勇敢也就没有那么多人求不得了。</p><p> </p><p>他也不是没想过要是自己根本不适合演戏怎么办，自己从助理混到现在这份上也不是容易的活计，哪里是说抛下就能抛下的，如果，要是如果他没能演好戏，到时候要回来这行也难了吧。</p><p> </p><p>他好不容易和晓明哥建立的默契，晓明哥一直宽容着他，给他最大的信任和发挥空间，他也为爱发电做到了很多他以前根本不擅长的事，好不容易才磨合到今天的。</p><p> </p><p>如果他离开了，换另一个人带晓明哥，他再回来就难了，黄晓明本身起点就高，像尹正这么年轻的经纪人，本来就是没有这个分量去带他的，如果不是因为他们相识过程就特殊，恐怕是没有今天的。</p><p> </p><p>这些，他舍得放弃放下吗？为了一个完全无法把控的梦想？</p><p> </p><p>他怂了，他并不是一个怂人，可是事实证明人拥有的东西越多，就越发反倒不敢拼搏了。</p><p> </p><p>可是这个时候他接到一条短信。是晓明哥发过来的：</p><p>“正正，别担心，我觉得你肯定会适合演戏的，你有天赋，如果怕没有回头路的话，我这边把位置给你空出来，除非你飞黄腾达了，要不然我经纪人就和别人共用或者用临时的，我这边永远认你。”</p><p>这说的什么话，尹正都有点要哭了。他真有点怕黄晓明是累的跟他这儿受罪，拿梦想当借口给故意支开他好自己过逍遥日子，那哪儿成啊。</p><p>他自己脑补了半天借口，左右立了好些荒唐托词，方才想明白自己犹豫的根源，意识到这事还是得同“系铃人”讲才讲的清。</p><p> </p><p>他看了一下表都傍晚快入夜了，他赶紧快步赶到黄晓明那里，正巧黄晓明今天下戏早，已经在卧室里呆着了，有些话也说起来轻松些。</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明对于尹正的到来倒也没什么意外，只是嘴上仍数落着他下午没好好把话说完就跑了的孩子行为，手里茶已经给他泡上了，话语间已经拉他坐下耐心的看着他等他开口。</p><p> </p><p>尹正这次倒也没费心，直接开口：</p><p> </p><p>“哥，我确实想去试试。”</p><p>目光炯炯的，看着就不像冲动时的话。晓明高兴了，一拍大腿道：</p><p>“好啊！你这就去做个简历给导演发过去，我来给你讲讲具体的流程还有注意事项，你在这行见多识广，肯定能学的很快……”</p><p>为此，半个晚上消耗过去了，黄晓明给他讲了很多演戏上的技巧经验，尤其是去面试海选可以着重的点，虽然不能真的给他背套模板，但是尹正领悟的异常快，没有多费口舌，就已经点点头心里有数了。</p><p> </p><p>戏聊完了，两人突然陷入沉寂，其实他们都挺乐意聊这些事的，突然不聊了，谁都觉得索然无味，可是时间不早，尹正心里又有点事，全然不是聊戏能压得住，他在沉默里琢磨了半晌，还是开口说道：</p><p> </p><p>“不行，我还是不放心，管你管习惯了，换了别人我总觉不安心。”</p><p>他皱着眉头蹿到黄晓明身边在他床边坐下，慢慢的说：</p><p> </p><p>“我离开去忙戏的这阵子，你还是找机会跟我报备一下你的工作情况，把新经纪人的做法也跟我说说，好让我心里有数，万一他要是坑着你了我也好有个反应的功夫，回来揍他——”</p><p> </p><p>末了抬头看了看黄晓明：</p><p> </p><p>“兼着你要是干啥傻事了也回来揍你。”</p><p> </p><p>他话狠，可是眼睛是亮汪汪的，写满的都是不舍。他们也不是真要一辈子分开了，可是以前的日子过的真就好像夫妻一样，要分真的是没有那么简单的。</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明看了也带着了些触动，他倒是很感性，一下就把尹正拥抱了起来。</p><p> </p><p>怀抱暖暖的，很有些熨帖，两个人都带着不舍，总觉得这时候应该有点什么变化。特别是尹正，他非常清楚两个人之间一直是有点暧昧的，这个时候要是谁顺手捅破了窗户纸，这时间这场景是免不了要上床做点什么的。</p><p> </p><p>可是显然不是谁都有这个眼力见，像黄晓明往往就没有，他特别惋惜的放开了尹正拍了拍他的背拍了拍他的头，示意他该回家睡觉了，自己也起身做了要送他回去的架势。</p><p> </p><p>尹正心里微妙的叹了口气，只好作罢。心想黄晓明这性子也不适合跟男人瞎混在一起。</p><p> </p><p>今晚就先放他一马，等来日他尹正走出条道来，再找黄晓明总共清算。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-tbc-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>写在后面：说实话前后两篇本都是主张暧昧的性张力的，本都应是有车的，可是后来感觉，他们俩的氛围好像越是不捅破越有意思，就没有车了……嘿嘿</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>＊文中私设晓明和ab没有产生实际交互也没有后续发展</p><p>＊本章较长，望看官见谅</p><p>＊捅破窗户纸的一章，明正求婚预警</p><p>＊ooc</p><p> </p><p>＊真情实感求个明正群，请收留我……谢谢(；」∠)_</p><p> </p><p>前篇请走：</p><p>第一章 </p><p>第二章 </p><p>后续请走：</p><p>第四章 </p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p>这些年尹正发展的可以说是风生水起。</p><p> </p><p>从那一年他成功入选参演了话剧开始，尹正顺顺利利的被导演赏识，参演电视剧，正式踏入了演员行业。</p><p>虽然入行比较晚，起点也没有黄晓明那样高，可是仗着一身天赋和灵气居然迅速的就闯出了名堂。</p><p>当然这个“名堂”不同于黄晓明，而是演员路子里最不亮眼最稳的那一路，虽然在外几乎毫无名气，但在圈内，黄晓明倒是时不时能听人提到尹正的名字，风评几乎都是朴实的好，令黄晓明甚是宽慰。</p><p> </p><p>他们俩这些年明着是分家了，暗地里尹正还没从经纪人的身份里出来呢。基本上，黄晓明对他还是不敢惹和惹不起的态度，尤其他离开之后，因为有了距离的限制，尹正就越发像个儿子离家上大学后絮絮叨叨的老妈，凡事都要问三遍操心三遍数落三遍，尤其之前黄晓明接戏不好，更被尹正劈头盖脸的骂，搞得连黄晓明这种软脾气的人都有点生气了。</p><p> </p><p>虽然但是，他在冷战了几天之后仍意识到尹正确实是对的，黄晓明接这种戏纯粹碍于他做人的弱点，事实上他演的难受，别人看的也难受。好在后来吃了教训，从心接了更朴实的角色，演起来也确实舒服了许多。</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明多少也知道自己本质上离不开尹正，因为尹正是他身边唯一一个真在乎他本人，而且又愿意说不好听的真话，又极有耐心的人。他也知道尹正原本并不是对谁都这样苦口婆心的性子。对别的人，他都是特别温和也不干涉的做风，对黄晓明纯粹是实在看不过眼，用他的话说就是天选之子，奈何太傻。</p><p> </p><p>像黄晓明这些年便没少在别人身上栽过跟头，被人捧着多了，往往忘记警醒自己，一个不小心就干了不少被群嘲的尴尬事。不过也因为这样，黄晓明更明白尹正即使离开了也要关心他的这份心是实打实的赤诚，所以也从来最愿意把他说的话最放在心里，对他也是事事报备。在分开的时间里，关系反倒变得更像夫妻间查岗了。</p><p> </p><p>但是也有一些事尹正是态度宽松的，就比如黄晓明接触什么女人，他就从来不会过多去问，一向只是提醒他不要被媒体拍到，谈及情感生活，就总是下意识回避的，仿佛一提到这个，他们就突然成为了外人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这天黄晓明回到家，开了灯，一脸疲惫。</p><p> </p><p>他这几天没少受网上的谩骂，无他，也就为他之前接错的戏。他手上正在拍的戏剧本和班底都极其好，心里想着这一部一定要好好扭转形象，但是同时他心里仍暗自翻起委屈，毕竟多年来他也是呕心沥血的演戏，并没有真的慢待过自己的角色，可人们看到一个不好，就可以将他经年的勤恳作为全盘否定掉了，光这些偏激而狠戾的人言就足以在他心里扎下不可拔除的刺痛。</p><p> </p><p>那个委屈劲过不去了，连对别的事情也是满满的疲态。他打开手机看到之前认识的一个女孩发来的短信。那个女孩叫angelbaby，本名姓杨，个性挺可爱的。几面之缘的情谊，但消息发的勤，他也从来都耐心尽心的回复。</p><p> </p><p>但是现在他真的提不起精神来跟什么女孩交互了。他叹了口气，虽然还是坐下来一字一句的写了回复短信，但是犹豫着半天不发出去，因为他怕之后还会有更多……他真的是不想应付了。</p><p> </p><p>坐在凳上，他恍惚间好像听到近处传来一声人声，吓得他浑身汗毛都竖起来，他敏感的盯着室内看了半天，才发现床上隐约鼓起来一个人形，他居然一直没有注意到！</p><p> </p><p>正当他惊慌之时，被子被慢慢掀开，露出一个小黑脑袋，尹正那张堆着俏皮的脸从被子底下露了出来。</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明捂着胸口长出了一口气，眼泪差点没下来：</p><p>“你搞什么！你差点吓死我了你！”</p><p> </p><p>看着黄晓明在那边长吁短叹的回魂，尹正咯咯咯的笑了起来，笑的没心没肺的可开心了。黄晓明气不打一处来，跟他翻白眼也没有用，骂又不舍得打又不舍得，在位子上生起闷气来。</p><p> </p><p>尹正丝毫没把这当回事，拍拍身旁的床位，开心的低声喊着：</p><p>“哥你坐过来，老在那杵着干啥呀，过来聊天！”</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明哪里拿他有办法，愤愤的走过去甩开被子就窝进去跟尹正并排坐在一起。</p><p> </p><p>“哥你那么不高兴干啥呀，我听说你最近在拍新戏，导演是名导，而且显然下了心要做部实心的好电影，我看了他们的剧本，水准肯定没问题，凭你的本事，能参演肯定能演的出彩，拿个大奖，多好～”</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明看着尹正这幅没心肝的样子也是没话可说。</p><p> </p><p>他记得尹正刚开始演戏那会儿还各种不安闹情绪，有事没事就打电话跟他这儿说丧气话，还不好好吃饭睡觉。后来演了一次有点把握了之后，就跟耗子掉米缸一样突然撒起欢来，整天在那跟他感叹演戏真好玩啊什么什么的跟他电话里傻乐，生怕自己气不着对面这个中年人似的，以前当经纪人那点眼色全被吃下去一点渣子都不剩了。现在又突击跑到他这儿来现场表演，要不是黄晓明今天累的没脾气了，真得把他拎起来打屁股不可。</p><p> </p><p>“你今天怎么回事，怎么招呼也不打突然跑我家来还装神弄鬼吓我，我是招你惹你了要被你这么折腾，险些被你吓掉半条老命。”</p><p> </p><p>尹正清了清嗓子，缩在被窝里好似没听见责问似的，嗡声扯着不找边际的话题道：</p><p>“嘿嘿哥，听说你在ktv里认识一女孩，网上都传开绯闻啦～”</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明也没介意他不接话茬，索性顺着他闲聊扯皮：</p><p>“你还知道网上啊，你知道上网你不知道我最近我被黑的多惨吗？还女孩，这种私生活八卦你少看为好。”</p><p> </p><p>“那些你也都看啦……”</p><p>窝在被子里的尹正闷闷的问。</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明有些不明白，转过来看他，尹正也提溜着眼睛转过来看他，两人对暗号似的望了半天，还是尹正又扯了个闲话头：</p><p>“晓明哥这么久没见了，你看到我都不高兴？”</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明气乐了：</p><p>“高兴——我可高兴了——这么久没被你上房揭瓦我皮都松啦～”</p><p> </p><p>说罢两个人此起彼伏的咯咯笑，刚才烦闷的气氛不觉的散了大半，黄晓明恢复了点精神，正经问道：</p><p>“说真的你到底为什么来的？戏拍完了得空了？之前怎么忙的都见不着你人，这还躲到我被窝里来，我给你备用钥匙是这么用的吗？想的哪一出啊。”</p><p> </p><p>说着戳了一把尹正毛绒绒的脑袋，尹正也不大好意思，说道：</p><p>“我之前没给你处理好，让你演了烂剧，看到你被网上骂……我烦了好些天，想来想去还是得实地过来看看你……”</p><p>说罢怂兮兮的笑着说：</p><p>“就，就怕你还在难过，想着给你找点乐子，宽松宽松，总不好本来是安慰你的变成给你看黑脸吧，就想躲在被窝里吓吓你，给你点惊喜。”</p><p> </p><p>“呦那可真够惊喜的。”</p><p>黄晓明十分熟练的怼他，随之叹道：</p><p>“烂片也不是你给我接的，本来就是我自己没听你话惹出来的事，你也不必老往自己身上揽。”</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明本来也没少因为这种事挨尹正的埋怨，没想到尹正最终还是会把事情揽到自己身上，不免的让人觉得有点心疼。他顺手把手去摸尹正毛茸茸的头发，一边慢慢的说：</p><p>“你呢，戏演的还开心吗，看你刚才开心的这个劲劲，难不成是演出来的？小小年纪刚出道演技够好的啊。”</p><p> </p><p>一说这个尹正又乐了：</p><p>“那……也不全是演的，嘛，这阵子演戏确实是开心，你是不知道我要求有多低，能踏入演员行业我就高兴死了，更不用说还能被导演夸赞有灵气会演戏，简直人都要飘到天上去了～”</p><p> </p><p>“我怎么说的来着，我当初说你有天赋你还不信。我以前老师要是能看到你眼睛都要笑飞了，你天赋比我可强太多了。”</p><p> </p><p>自家偶像又开始自亏自贬，这可戳着尹正心尖了，声浪一把蹿了起来：</p><p>“诶，说什么呢，我这是标准低，能比自己强就算顶尖了，你怎么还跟我比上了呢，天赋什么呢天赋，你那么些努力得来的荣誉怎么就成没天赋了？你这是又有天赋又努力，我要跟你说几遍你才懂。”</p><p> </p><p>“好好好，我懂我懂。”</p><p> </p><p>“你要不是好的赖的导演都顺话听你至于被人黑演技嘛，你这么多年难道白学的啊，别人差你也配合着他们演？做人情干嘛呀做人情的事都交给我不行嘛你端点艺术架子能死啊。”</p><p> </p><p>尹正说到黄晓明的老毛病就气不打一出来，从前当妈当经纪人的脾气上赶着就冒出来，好险就要一通长篇大论。还是黄晓明及时给他打住：</p><p>“好了好了你怎么又数落起来了，好不容易见次面，能不能说点好的。”</p><p> </p><p>想起来自己早不是经纪人了，尹正噤了声，话题不知为何突然也冷了下来，黄晓明也习惯由尹正来带他们的氛围，便也不着急发问，就耐着心等他开口说话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尹正心里实属憋着事，本来贪图犹豫想绕弯子拖着不说，没想到这下黄晓明冷放着他，他还真没了辄了，被憋的没办法，索性别别扭扭发问道：</p><p>“那你跟那女孩，是认真的吗？”</p><p>“就是网上传的那个女孩。”</p><p> </p><p>提起这个，尹正似乎没有办法顶着玩笑的面具跟黄晓明胡闹了，他那双大眼睛本就多情，一旦诉说真实心意时，望向人时的眼里就像有了钩子，忽然看的人要发颤。</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明也被吓住了，恍惚至半天说不出话，入神的不知想到了什么。慌张的氛围好似化成实质侵吞掉两人方才的欢声笑语，半晌黄晓明才古怪的低声道：</p><p>“怪不得我那时糊里糊涂的加她，原来是因为像你……”</p><p> </p><p>尹正听的丈二和尚摸不着头脑，喊他道：</p><p>“晓明哥！欸，想什么呢。”</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明突然回神，竟然有了一点心虚的架势。只听见黄晓明慌忙的胡乱搪塞道：</p><p>“那，那哪能啊……我没有你的批准，哪里敢跟什么女孩厮混，我这儿还有你这个经纪人呢。”</p><p> </p><p>尹正看见黄晓明这副敷衍的样子，反而心揪了起来，一面期望他给自己个痛快，一面又恨不得捂住耳朵不接收他已经有了爱人之类的字眼。</p><p> </p><p>然而说话间，黄晓明若有所思，兼着抚在尹正发间的手指也变得格外缓慢起来，好像在认真感受每一簇发丝从指面滑过的触感。叫挑动的人和被摸着的人都感受到徐徐痒意。</p><p> </p><p>尹正被揉的心也柔软下来，诺诺的道：</p><p>“那什么……我也不是真是你经纪人了，哪管得了你那么多呢？……再说了，其实我当你经纪人那些年，除了要你注意不要被偷拍，我从来不在乎你跟谁相好的，你要真有喜欢的人别怕告诉我……或者你实在不想说也不必管我，反正你大胆去爱就是了。”</p><p> </p><p>这话的语意尹正也不是第一次表达了，只是这时听来满是酸楚和决绝，扎的黄晓明心里莫名刺痛。</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明直觉忽然掉入戏里，经年演戏，虚虚实实早已懂得界分，可是此刻他却突然觉得自己正在演一场人生里极为重要的戏，可以抛却现实的面具直抒胸臆，去演绎一场轰轰烈烈，投放自己最真挚的灵魂榨出骨髓来。</p><p> </p><p>“我要是真不管你偷偷谈恋爱你不会难过吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他掉转头，用尽了全身心的力气看着尹正问道：</p><p> </p><p>“那你今天跑过来爬到我床里来，不是为了问这个？你不在乎？”</p><p> </p><p>明明是质问，但是黄晓明的语言里含着一种不可化开的忧郁，讲完了，又咂咂嘴觉得不合适，皱着眉头又转过去，全没有了从前自持年长者的沉稳。</p><p> </p><p>一场真正用情的戏必然有好对手来搭，尹正是天生的演员，天然就被牵起了心里狂热的触动，他胸膛剧烈鼓动着，干脆放出十分胆量，翻过侧身与对方凝视着反问道：</p><p> </p><p>“那你觉得我是在乎呢，还是不在乎呢？”</p><p>“你怎么想。”</p><p> </p><p>语罢，黄晓明那边的空气突然静止，他正在一声一声的梳理并不平缓的呼吸，待千丝万缕的情绪凝结到一个冰点，他忽而缓慢的转身，把自己收进了被窝里，面对面凝视着尹正：</p><p> </p><p>“那我要是告诉你，你不后悔？”</p><p> </p><p>此刻的尹正浑然是位战士，在肾上腺素的浪潮顶上毫无畏惧：</p><p> </p><p>“后悔什么？后悔没堵上耳朵听了一句实话？”</p><p> </p><p>一切已经浮在水面昭然若揭，互相推搡早没了意义，区别只在于谁说和怎么说而已。黄晓明忽而变得前所未有的踏实，好像知晓了一切反而定下了心，他娓娓的开口说道：</p><p> </p><p>“我一直以为，虽然你不是我经纪人了，但我始终还是只愿意听你的话，已经成了习惯，即使你说你不在乎我恋爱，可我也还是觉得那是你需要在乎的事儿。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是也许，从一开始我就搞错了你对我的意义。”</p><p> </p><p>“我第一遇见你的时候，突如其来的就提议要你当我的助理，我那时光以为我是看到一个真诚的粉丝特别亲切才起意搭讪的。其实想想就没道理，粉丝那么多我为什么就突然对你个大小伙子格外偏爱？”</p><p> </p><p>“在ktv里见到小杨时，我晃了半天神，连加了人家联系方式都不知道。”</p><p>“现在才明白，我是被她那双眼勾起了记忆里的某种印象深刻的东西，那是我初次见你时的场景。”</p><p> </p><p>尹正几乎是屏息听着，只见黄晓明转过头来，说：</p><p> </p><p>“让我想起记忆中有一对世界上最漂亮的眼睛，曾经用最真挚的情意看着我。”</p><p>“我本来就没喜欢过她，我念着的是你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尹正静静听着，却好似全无动容的木然望着对方，他喘息的声音很轻，睫毛在湿润的眼眶之间，像蝶翼一般缓慢的扇动着，像正停在枝头，等人来捕捉。</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明将话说到了尽头，掏空了所有想法，小心翼翼的等不及结果。</p><p> </p><p>忐忑之下他只得托出那一句从心底里掏出的白话：</p><p>“我要是做点不好的事你能不打我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>尹正没回答，八方不动的静静等着他，黄晓明托着胆儿，伸手插进被窝和尹正身体的缝隙里，怀抱着靠近，吻上了那片温热的唇。</p><p> </p><p>这一吻就有点停不下来，被褥里很热，很烫，烫的人心发颤，皮肉只一交叠就起了一层热浪，尹正温润而柔软的躯体则在随着他的热情淘尽情欲的回应。</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明觉得自己太傻太不开窍了，怎么就忽略了他这么多年呢？怎么现在才意识起来最早是想吻他的呢？像尹正这么聪明的人，肯定早就看他笑话多年了吧。</p><p> </p><p>他分开唇瓣，僵硬着看尹正，等他批评自己，可是尹正蓦然就是一句：</p><p>“我今天就是特地来勾引你的啊。”</p><p>“要不然你以为我为啥要钻被子里等你。”</p><p> </p><p>就见这人眼里带着被吻出来点泪，俏皮的笑着：</p><p> </p><p>“我还以为你依然不会开窍呢？所以我连衣服也没敢脱，就怕让你看了笑话。”</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明还在震惊当，而对面的人眼角眉梢却痞气的吊出点艳情来：</p><p>“怎么着，不想做吗？你真觉得我以前说可以那啥是跟你开玩笑的？”</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明早该想到，打从一开始，被吃得死死的一方就是自己。连开窍，也终归是顺着对方抛出的情丝一步步解开得来的。</p><p> </p><p>临到阵前了，尹正还不忘板着脸说：</p><p>“你要是认我的话，以后可就真不许跟别人谈恋爱了咯。我就把话放这了，上了我的话，就真得被我管着了，你敢听，我就敢管你一辈子。怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明听完又委屈又想笑的格外分裂，更糟的是下身已经被挑逗得涨到不行。他只得缩着点下半身靠过去顶着尹正脑袋说：</p><p>“我早让你管着了，我自己都脱不开，你不管我才难受呢。”</p><p> </p><p>尹正被这话熨帖的也兴奋上头，伸手就去够黄晓明的裤子，但黄晓明不知又犯哪门子的病，忽然就非得把话说清了，在被子里边躲边问出爆炸性的话：</p><p>“那，那我能跟你结婚吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊？！”</p><p> </p><p>尹正手一愣，居然不可思议起来了，好像这就不该是他们要提到的事情。这一下令黄晓明感觉有点被气到：</p><p>“你这什么态度，难道你不冲这个来吗？你不想负责？”</p><p> </p><p>尹正都傻了：</p><p>“不是，你这个，你这思维太跳跃了吧！你你让我好好想想……”</p><p> </p><p>“还想什么想，你来勾引我，说要管我一辈子，到这份上了还想赖掉账的吗？没那么便宜的事。”</p><p> </p><p>像是吃了大亏似的，黄晓明带着气愤扑上去就是一顿猛亲，两个人滚在一坨黏的分不开彼此，亲到动情时，刚才那点事突然就被一股脑算抛到脑后了，双方都只记得此刻应该优先关注下半身那点事。这厢两人一边喘着粗气草草脱着衣服，尹正一边还嘟哝着说：</p><p>“我早想着这一天了，天知道我每次看到这张床心里都没想正经过。”</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明堵住他的嘴，胡乱亲了几轮后胡渣把尹正脸都扎疼了，他放开喘着气说：</p><p>“那你之前来我卧室，都是带着小心思的？还一直没让我知道？”</p><p> </p><p>尹正气笑了，光着腿蹭他那里道：</p><p>“那还不是你傻，没眼力见，要不然早成啦～”</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明委屈了，觉得自己真的傻，恨不得自己回去以前抽自己脑瓜子，可是身下又被条大腿磨的发涨，也顾不上抽谁，只一股脑又沉浸在令人亢奋的爱欲里。</p><p> </p><p>“一会再跟你算账。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-tbc-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>＊尹正说过，他对喜欢的人，会撩到对方表白为止〃∀〃</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>＊两人已经表白</p><p>＊ooc</p><p> </p><p>＊真情实感求个明正群，请收留我……谢谢(；」∠)_</p><p> </p><p>前篇请走：<br/> 第一章</p><p> 第二章</p><p> 第三章 </p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“正正，你的衣服有什么要洗的拿出来一起洗呀。”</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明提溜着洗衣篮，一声吆喝响彻客厅。客厅那头，一声“哎呦”的答应声，尹正穿着宽松的大裤衩子从屋里啪嗒啪嗒的出来，怀里抱着一把各色t恤啪的塞进洗衣篮里，皆是他平时宅在家时配合身上这种裤子一块儿穿的款式。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么这么多啊，你这都什么时候屯的衣服。”</p><p> </p><p>“过几天我回家了，这些衣服在收纳之前统一再洗一遍。”</p><p> </p><p>听到这里，黄晓明提着一筐衣服若有所思。</p><p> </p><p>说到尹正过几天就要回自己家去了，就难免有些惆怅。他们以前身为助理和艺人时就待在一起很久了，这些天住在一起好像全没意识到一样很熟悉很自然，竟令黄晓明一时忘了他们只是偷偷同居几天，很快就要分离的。</p><p> </p><p>前阵子黄晓明表白，两人很是干柴烈火了一阵，但每每掰扯到结婚和公开恋情的事情，两个人就总是谈不到一起去。尹正虽然平常惯跟他互怼两句，但也是个吵架吵不起起来的主，一遇到这种分歧就有多远躲多远，两个温性子这么一来二去的，这事就暂时遂了尹正的愿成了悬案。</p><p> </p><p>尹正是提议不要形式的那方。作为身为艺人的权宜之计黄晓明倒也认可，可是他并不想一辈子不要形式，他还是想真正和尹正在一起，所以无论如何还是执着于讨个说法，尤其是尹正每提起公开或者结婚这种事，就老觉得让双方没有退路了，甚至耽误黄晓明前程。这样的想法很让黄晓明很是揪心，总搞得他们好像没法长久，不该有未来似的。</p><p> </p><p>他们在一起相处很舒服，而且是多年磨合下来的默契，虽然是同性，可也绝不是一时冲动之下的滥情，本就有资格相濡以沫的。黄晓明也是知道尹正只是深思熟虑，比他想的更为现实，可是最亲近的两个人的感情如果永远为并不近的现实让步，那人就永远没有自己的日子可过。</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明也有很多事情都选择妥协现实，可是对尹正，他是真的想一辈子过的。他们并没有犯什么过错，为何就不能把这生命中唯一一件重大的事公之于众？</p><p> </p><p>面对这样的质问，尹正总是一声不答。也许，他是真的知道并且在意这样做会面临的苦难吧。看他这样时，黄晓明便也不太忍心太多的和他纠结，尹正感性起来时，骨子里也是有很脆弱的一面的。</p><p> </p><p>为此这件事推后，妥协变成两个人得闲时偶尔同居，他们假借着各种由头偷偷住到一起，每天享受着特别平淡的黏在一起养老的日子。有时候各干各的，有时候尹正跑到电视上放动画，黄晓明也凑过来抱着他一起看，两个人黏在沙发上有一搭没一搭的聊着，虽然有些代际，却不影响两个人跟大傻子似的傻兮兮乐呵。尹正看的入神时，黄晓明也看不太懂，但手里又不想放开，就索性盯着尹正映照着荧光的脸当电视看，一颦一笑的，倒也毫不无聊，缱绻熨帖之下，这儿一整颗心都是温热的。</p><p> </p><p>可是这样的好日子也并不多，没过多久，下一部戏又要赶着进组开拍了，两个人跟合算好了时日似的，统一又分开。临别之前他们总是依依不舍的在床上纠缠许久，平时都挺寡欲的人，到了这种时候就往往干柴烈火难舍难分，内心焦灼的苦痛倒好像每次都是最后一次一样。</p><p> </p><p>第一次的时候，他们就就上下问题正面讨论过，那时候黄晓明被尹正抢占了主导，被压在底下看着尹正自顾自做了承受的一方。这种事本来也没有一个标准，第一次还算顺利，后面再问起来要不要换时，也都是互相确认体感是否舒服，证实都没有什么不适之后，索性也就不换了。</p><p> </p><p>尹正放浪起来也是很喜欢撒娇的性子，高兴起来贴在他身上满床撒欢，像个小朋友一样。有时候又直愣愣的盯着黄晓明傻乐，跟痴汉一样，偷偷喃着什么好帅啊好帅、我睡到我男神之类的叽里咕噜。过会儿又埋到被子里不知是乐的还是羞得满脸通红浑身上下哪儿都红，可爱又可乐的。引黄晓明哭笑不得，忍不住就要伸手去逗弄他，摸他软肉，一方面逗的他咯咯直笑，另一方面又将他摸的进入状态，缱绻呻吟，两个人拉着又是胡天胡地的一番。</p><p> </p><p>这次同居的最后一天，两人完事了黄晓明溜下床去收拾刚才地上搞出来的乱象，尹正瘫在床上蜷起两条光裸的腿，腿间一塌糊涂全是刚刚两人搞出来的湿黏体液，上身还套着汗湿的上衫，斜睨着这边绵绵懒懒的说：</p><p> </p><p>“哥我好懒啊……不想去洗澡……”</p><p> </p><p>身后还沉浸在刚才的余韵里，还有点酥酥麻麻的，也确实是绵软的不想动了。但其实也是他心里埋着梗，总觉得不想结束，要是现在洗澡睡了，就马上要迎来明天了，尹正想到这里，热气又冲上眼底，叫眼眶也酸胀发红起来。</p><p> </p><p>“那我抱你过去？”黄晓明有些忐忑的探头，掂量着有几分可能性。</p><p> </p><p>“你还是别了，小心把腰给折了。”尹正慢慢吞吞的，还是蜷缩着坐起，撑着点腰，向浴室挪去。黄晓明看着，也觉得空气莫名的有些落寞了，便没有跟进去搅和他失落的心情。</p><p> </p><p>两个人收拾罢躺在床上，身体是贴在一起，但心里却是对默无言，没道理心里的话对恋人说不出来，黄晓明略重一重心思开口道：</p><p> </p><p>“正正，我们还是想办法住到一起吧。”</p><p> </p><p>尹正睁大了眼睛扭头。</p><p> </p><p>“我们好不容易有空，才得以这样好几天混在一起过日子，可是你也知道这样的机会有多难，你我都不是能固定工作时间的职业，如果要是分居两地的话，根本连面都很难再见得到了。”</p><p> </p><p>黄晓明侧过身极其认真也极其温柔的看着他道：</p><p> </p><p>“我想和你住在一起，一直一直的，住在一起。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们俩平淡相处的日子，真的很舒服。——能不能给我们这个机会，即使不结婚，不公开恋情，至少让我们能真正属于对方，好歹不要用距离拆散我们这种应得的美好生活，好不好。我想和你在一起，就这样好好的。”</p><p> </p><p>尹正被看的眼底有泪光，沉默着呼吸着，眼泪也就顺溜淌了下来。黄晓明看着也难过，手抚上夜色下冰凉的脸颊沉吟道：</p><p> </p><p>“别哭，啊，不急不急，我也就随口一说，也不是马上就要结论的，我们慢慢的，往后还有时间。”</p><p> </p><p>手中抚摸着眼泪留下的湿意，黄晓明冷不丁被扑上来抱了个满怀。尹正胳膊及整个人都紧紧的勒着他，吸鼻子的呼吸声埋在黄晓明颈间，温热热的，湿湿的，像是还下着泪，边哭边哽咽道：</p><p> </p><p>“好……我们想想办法，不管怎么样，先想办法住在一起再说。”</p><p> </p><p>他也动情了。真在这种节点上，两个人都知道互相谁也离不了对方。即使是被剧组生活磨惯了的早已适应了孤独的他们，也没法忍受这样熨帖的相濡以沫却迟迟抓不住，永远不得不从指间流失的痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>两个人抱着，说着说着悄悄话，乘着夜里无声，也就慢慢慢慢的睡着了，在对方的怀里迎来了明天。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-end-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>